


Crocheting

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caranthir Þerindion, Coping Mechanisms, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, implied Caranthir/Haleth, textile arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Of the brothers Fëanorion, it's not theworstcoping mechanism.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë & Sons of Fëanor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Crocheting

**Author's Note:**

> Found this tiny ficlet in an old book of writing prompts. The prompt was the first line of the story.

I’m addicted to crocheting in a way that some might say is excessive.

It’s a coping mechanism. Healthier than others I’ve come across, I must say. Nelyo fights, Kano sings, Tyelko hunts, Curvo spends all day in the forge, the twins don’t  _ have _ one, which is excessive in its own way.

At least as I crochet, in memory of Grandmother Míriel, I make beautiful things that hurt no one. Even song is destructive in its own way; and my threadwork will impress Haleth, if nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
